


The Owl House: Amity's Old Friend (Part 1) - Old Friends, New Faces

by Tcodes27



Series: The Owl House: Amity's Old Friend [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tcodes27/pseuds/Tcodes27
Summary: Much of Amity's past is still a mystery to Luz. She learned about what happened between her and Willow and a few other things along the way. However, another part of Amity's past comes back in the form of an old friend, Lucan, a boy who has been away from the Boiling Isles for five years after his family moved away. Now he's back, and Luz is excited to learn about his history with Amity. However, there's something about him that Amity finds off...
Series: The Owl House: Amity's Old Friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story on this site and I'm really nervous about this. I came up with this story after re-watching The Owl House, which is one of my favorite shows that has come out recently. So I hope you enjoy!

The Owl House - Amity's Old Friend  
(Part 1) Old Friends, New Faces  
(Chapter 1) 

Before we start. I want to clarify that this story is taking place post season 1, just in case I needed to mention that. Anyway on with the story!

It's a rather normal day on the Boiling Isles, normal as in creatures flying around, witches messing around and someone pulling a scam on someone else. All of this within the marketplace in the heart of the Isles. Within the market, Luz and Amity are walking together through the market looking for a potion. 

"Thanks for coming with me to the market, Amity," Luz said. "I definitely need help finding this potion for class."

"Oh, yeah," Amity quickly replied. "No problem Luz, that’s what friends do right?!"

She lets out a sarcastic yet nervous laugh which leaves Luz a little confused. 

"Ok," Luz said. "Anyway, like I was saying, I really appreciate the help."

"I figured I might as well." Amity said. "Beats being at home with Emira and Edric."

"Oh, you guys are so adorable together," Luz stated. "I wish I had a sibling to mess with."

Amity chuckled. "Trust me, you're very lucky."

The two laughed as they continued walking. Luz then looked down at the ground and up at the sky.

"Amity? Can I ask you a personal question?"

Amity’s cheeks turn red. She replies with a nervous tone. 

"What kind of personal question?!"

"Oh, just one about your past," Luz answers.

Amity’s face goes back to normal, but a part of her feels blue from the answer.

"My past?" She questioned. "What from my past?"

"Oh, just anything in the realm of friends that you’ve had and maybe some relationships?" Luz spat out. 

Amity's face lit up in red as she was barely able to respond.

"What do you mean…"

In a stroke of luck, the two are bumped into accidentally by a boy. The three simultaneously say oof to each other before the boy quickly follows up with an apology.

"Just watch where you're… going… Lucan?" Amity said. The boy takes off his hood and stares at Amity in shock.

"Amity?"

This is followed by silence as the two didn't know what to say next. Luz filled with curiosity leans into the fray and glances at the two.

"Hi, I'm Luz! Amity... I'm guessing this is a friend of yours?"

"Yeah... or was... I mean it's been" Lucan started.

"Five years," He and Amity said in unison. This is quickly followed by the two turning their heads away from each other and awkwardly chuckle. Amity looks over at Luz who is partially confused but still curious about the situation. 

"Oh! Luz, this is Lucan. Lucan, Luz. She's..."

"A human!" Luz cheered. 

"Wow! A human!? That's... really cool!" Lucan replied.

"Yeah... she's cool." Amity said. “Super cool,” Luz whispered. "Anyway, you're back on the Boiling Isles?" Amity continued. 

"Yeah!" Lucan answered. "My dad and I moved back into our old house a few days ago." 

"That’s… great. Wow... it feels so weird to see you again. Not in a bad way!"

"I can say the same... I mean look at your hair." Lucan replied.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Amity chuckled. 

"Ok." Lucan said. Luz quickly chimed in.

"I like your staff." Lucan's eyes shoot over to the staff in his right hand. 

"Oh thanks, well it’s not mine, it’s my… I should get going, nice to meet you Luz, and… it was great seeing you again Amity."

Lucan then begins to walk past them with Amity at first getting ready to stop him but stops herself and lets him walk by. She and Luz then watch as he disappears into the market.

"He seems nice," Luz said.

"He usually is," Amity began, "but he seemed…"

"Distracted?!" Luz and Amity practically jump in fright as Eda spooked them. She was standing at her shop across from them with King. 

"Yeah, I’d say that boy has had a rough couple of years. Four, maybe five," She said. Luz nervously laughs from the comment.

"Don’t worry Amity. I’m sure he’s just nervous being back home. I’ll be able to relate when I get back home."

"No, Eda isn’t entirely off," Amity replied. "Lucan had a rough move five years ago and it looks like coming back and seeing me kind of shook him."

"What happened between you two?"

"I’d rather not talk about it right now," Amity answered. "But I do want to see if I can cheer him up."

"Well he said he moved back into his old house, maybe we can visit him there," Luz suggested. 

"Yeah... but we can find him tomorrow. Let’s give him some space for now."

"Oh ok," Luz replied. "Eda, is that ok with you?"

"Visiting a boy who the green haired girl hasn't seen in five years and has a complicated history with..." Eda wondered. "Sure why not!"

"Great!" 

"Come on Luz," Amity said. "Let's go find you that potion."

"Ok. Thanks Eda," Luz replied as she and Amity began walking away.

Eda smiled as she watched the two vanish into the market.  
"Aww, kids," Eda sighed. "So much joy and innocence, can't wait to see them in five years."

"Yeah, I bet." King said.

"What’s that suppose to mean King?" Eda questioned.

"Oh come on! Even I can tell Amity likes Luz."

"Ok just because I've had more boyfriends than I can count, doesn't mean I know love when I see it."

"You don't like them together." King concluded.

"What? Of course I like them together, it's the aftermath that I'm worried about." Eda replied.

"Aftermath?"

"Yeah! You know, they date, they break-up, probably never see each other again, then possibly on to the next one. I don't want Luz to go through that yet."

"Yeesh. You become more overprotective for her by the day." King stated.

"Look who's talking snuggle buddy."

"HEY! I'll have you know being a snuggle buddy is a privilege for a demon." 

"Keep telling yourself that."

King gets enraged by the comment and storms off. Eda at first laughs until King is out of sight. She then stops and looks down in worry. Meanwhile, Luz and Amity are continuing down into the market with Luz still full of curiosity. 

"So, are you sure you don't want to talk about Lucan?" She asked. Amity snaps her head away from Luz.

"Luz. I told you I don't want to talk about it right now," She blurted out. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Ok... I'm sorry." Luz quietly replies. Amity slowly turns her head back towards Luz and sighs.

"It's ok... I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just... Lucan and I have a complicated history and to see him again after all these years is... difficult."

"Hey, I'm sure whatever happened between you two we can fix," Luz said. She then puts her hand on Amity's shoulder. "I guarantee it!"

Amity once again blushes as she can't help but smile.

"Thanks Luz."

"Your welcome, now can I ask why your family's hair goes from brown to green?" Luz said. Amity couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm never going to tell you why." The two laugh as they once again vanish into the market. They eventually found their potion, left the market and both went home. Later that night, Amity was alone in her bedroom pacing back-and-forth as she spoke to her diary from the library. 

"I told Luz, things between me and Lucan were complicated and that I would tell her tomorrow... but right now I'm not sure if I want to tell her." She pauses as she stops pacing and sits down on her bed. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. 

"I want to tell her how I feel, so badly, but now with Lucan back I just... I don't know what to do." Another round of silence commences in the bedroom as Amity can only hang her head in despair. She lets out a whisper.

"I don't want to lose another friend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lucan back on the Boiling Isles, Amity decides to catch up with her old friend, but isn’t 100% sure how things could go. Luz meanwhile, is trying to figure out just what happened between the two, and a hangout at the Owl House could possibly help shed a light on it...

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 1) Old Friends, New Faces  
(Chapter 2)

It’s a quiet morning on the Boiling Isles as Amity and Luz work their way through the woods to Lucan’s house. Amity has her hands in pockets and mainly her focus on the ground as she can feel herself getting closer and closer to Lucan’s house. She then looks over at Luz who has her signature smile on her face.

“So... are you sure you want to take Lucan to your place?” Amity asked.

“Yeah! Why wouldn’t we? He’ll love it!” Luz answered.

“I... no you’re probably right he might actually like it,” Amity chuckled. 

“Is he a guy who likes things that are cool?” Luz questioned.

“Well, if it was five years ago I’d say yes, but now, who knows,” Amity stated.

“How long were you guys friends?“ Amity took a deep breath as she walked. She glanced over at Luz before closing her eyes. 

“I pretty much knew Lucan for as long as I can remember,” Amity started. “He wasn’t like the other kids. He was… different.”

“How so?” 

“Well he was very… optimistic with everything. He always tried to make everyone laugh and was never afraid to do the right thing, even if the right thing was… hard. But ironically even with that personality, he didn’t really have a lot of friends.”

“Why? He sounds like someone I’d definitely hang out with!” Luz said.

“Well... like I said Lucan was different,” Amity explained. “Sometimes he was expressive other times he wasn’t. It was like an emotional seesaw with him.”

“So what made you want to be his friend?” 

“That’s the thing... it was kind of an accident.”

“How does that work?” Luz blurted out.

“Well, we were on the playground and I was climbing up the rope ladder, but my foot got stuck.”

Amity closed her eyes as she saw herself on that ladder. She could see the entire world upside down as she dangled off the side of the play set. 

“I saw Lucan running from the fence where he usually sat and came underneath the ladder.”

Amity could see the young boy standing beneath her. 

“He climbed up towards me as I felt myself starting to slip.”

She could see Lucan next to her now, upside down. 

“Just as he got my foot through the ladder, we both fell.” 

Amity watched as the top of the ladder disappeared as she and Lucan hit the dirt with a thud. 

“I landed on top of him and I nearly broke my arm,” Amity said. 

Young Amity got up slowly as she looked down at Lucan who was slow to get up as well. 

“Luckily I was fine, but he wasn’t,” Amity whispered. “I asked him why he helped me, and he said, because you needed it.” 

Luz noticed Amity smiling as Lucan’s house was in sight.

“Up to that point, the only other person who was like that was Willow, so I was just happy to know that there were other kids like her out there.”

Amity could see herself helping Lucan up from the dirt. She then sees herself walking towards the school as they head to the nurse.

“He and I talked for what seemed like hours for the rest of the day and well, we became best friends,” Amity finished.

“Wow,” Luz said. “It sounds like you really appreciate those who have heart.”

Amity chuckled. “Yeah… I guess…” The two finally reached Lucan’s house. They hopped up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door swung open as a middle-aged man appeared.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Mr. Fortis! I’m Amity Blight, you probably don’t remember me...”

“Oh, Amity! Of course, I remember you, how have you been?”

“I’m great Mr. Fortis! It’s so good to see you again!” 

“I can say the same. My have you grown. And who is your friend?“

“This is Luz. She and I ran into Lucan at the market yesterday and we wanted to come by and catch up with him.“

“Oh! He didn’t mention that he saw you at the market, but I’m sure he would love to catch up with you.”

Luz notices some movement behind Mr. Fortis and leans over to see Lucan standing at the bottom of the stairs. Luz waves to Lucan.

“Hey there,” She saids. Amity notices Lucan as well and gives a nervous smile and wave. Lucan at first looks away but his father notices him.

“Lucan,” His dad said. “Your friends are here to see you.”

“Oh, well technically Amity is... a friend. Luz I just met yesterday.” Lucan explained.

“Well what better way to know about me than hanging out with us at my place?“

“What do you say, Lucan?” Amity asked.

Lucan turns away again for a second. Amity could feel him taking a deep breath and then watched as he turned back to face them.

“Sure… Why not? I got nothing else to do, no offense dad.” 

“Non taken,” his dad replied. Lucan chuckled and walked to the front door. He stops in front of Amity and Luz. Luz smiles with overwhelming excitement while Amity still has a normal yet nervous smile.

“Oh Lucan!“ Mr. Fortis blurted out. “Do you want to take Red with you?“ 

Lucan turns around and watches his dad pull out the dark brown staff he held the day before. He slowly turns away.

“No thanks… I think I’ll be fine.“

“Well, if you change your mind…” Mr. Fortis started,”you know what to do.“ Lucan glances back over to his dad as he rest the staff up against the banister. Lucan gives a weak smile and replies.

“Thanks dad.“ He then walks out with Luz and Amity and closes the door behind him. His dad sighs as he puts his hand on top of staff where a hawk’s head was. 

“Don’t worry buddy, he’ll come around.” Back outside, Lucan, Amity and Luz begin walking through the woods. 

“So where and what exactly is your place?” Lucan asked.

“Oh you’ll see!” Luz answered with a smirk. Lucan looks in confusion before glancing over to Amity for help.

“It’s a nice place,” she saids,”for the most part.” 

“Come on, it’s going to be fun!” Luz shouted as she jumped in front of the two. Lucan this time looks with a bit of fright in his eyes. 

“Ok... I’m holding you to that,” he states. 

“Don’t worry Lucan,” Amity said. “Luz is a really great human to hang out with.” 

“How many humans have you hung out with?” Lucan questioned. Amity slouches in defeat.

“You got me there. But still, she’s great.” 

“Aww, thanks Amity,” Luz replies.

“Yeah, of course!” Amity responds followed by a nervous laugh. Luz doesn’t notice as she quickly turned around to face the woods.

“Alright then! Onward to the Owl House!” She commands. Amity stops laughing and clears her throat, she then glances over at Lucan who’s looking at her with a bit of suspicion.

“Are you ok?” he asks. Amity nervously smiles.

“Yeah! I’m fine, I’m totally fine... heh heh... come on before Luz accidentally leaves us.” Amity then begins to walk after Luz to catch up while Lucan stands and watches, trying to put the pieces together on what he just witnessed. He finally replies to Amity’s comment, but she’s to far from him to hear it.

“Ok.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Lucan has joined the group to hang out at the Owl House, Luz can now start digging into his history with Amity. However, both Amity and Lucan aren’t 100% certain how they want to approach the process of catching up as both know the other has a secret. However, it seems that Lucan might have an idea what Amity’s is...

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 1) Old Friends, New Faces  
(Chapter 3)

Not much has changed since the morning had began. The sun was still out, the weather was still calm and creatures were roaming the forest ready to pounce on anyone they could find. Luckily for Luz, Amity and Lucan they were not prey at the moment. After initially starting off the walk separated, the three were now walking together with Lucan in the middle. They didn’t say much since they left Lucan’s house and now they nearly back at the Owl House. Luz looked over at Amity who was still avoiding eye contact with both her and Lucan. Luz decided to break the silence and dive in.

“So... Lucan,” she started. “What was it like being away from the Isles for five years?” 

“Oh... well... I guess it was like any other move... just with some factors thrown in.”

“Factors? What kind of factors?” Luz questioned. 

“Well, being away from the Isles, you know, the source of all magic in the realm, kind of made learning magic more difficult for me.”

“Oh! I didn’t think about that.”

“Me either,” Amity replied. “That must’ve been rough to work with.” 

“At first yeah,” Lucan said. “But my dad always said you have to use what you got and make the most of it.”

“Your dad sounds very wise,” Luz responded.

“He can be very helpful, but he can also be very silly as well,” Amity said.

“He’s like one of those funny wise old mentors you see on shows and stuff,” Lucan stated. “But that’s my dad.” 

“So now that you’re back on the Isles do you feel like learning magic is easier?” Amity asked.

“Oh yeah, actually, with magic being easier I can actually cast spells with a little more kick to it.” Lucan then stopped and made two gray circles right beside him. 

“You might want to step back,” he states. Amity and Luz both take a massive step away from Lucan who then clenches his fists in between the rings and throws them to the grow. Amity and Luz are nearly thrown back as a massive blast of wind launches Lucan into the air high above the trees. They look up and see Lucan up above the forest gazing down at them.

“It’s actually kind of terrifying as well!” He screams as he returns to the ground. However, right before he hits, he casts another spell that makes a small air vent which catches him. He then plops back down to the ground and looks at the two who are in shock.

“But yeah, I think being away from the Isles kind of help. I learned how to do magic at a weaker state and became stronger because of it. For the most part.”

“That was so cool!!” Luz blurted out. “I got to get the glyph for that spell!”

“Glyph?! Wait? You can do magic too?”

“Yeah!! I use the glyph in a spell to create my own! Check it out!” Luz then whips out her main four cards of spells and slides them on the ground. She then runs to each one and one hops each one like hop-scotch. 

“Light! Ice! Plants and fire!” Lucan watches in amazement as each cards activates into the spell Luz had said. Amity meanwhile was watching Luz with wonder in her eyes. Lucan noticed this and turn to face Amity. 

“Amity?” Amity snapped out of her state and fumbled her next few words.

“Wha... oh... uh... sorry... I just find it incredible that a human can do magic like that,” she explained.

“Really? How many times have you seen me do this?” Luz questioned.

“Well... a lot... but you know.”

“So you use glyphs to make your spells, interesting,” Lucan said.

“Yeah! It’s awesome for me! I always dreamt of doing magic...” Luz stated.

“No no! I mean, I think I can help you with that.”

“Really? How?!” Luz blurted out. 

“Hey! Wonder boy!!!” Luz, Lucan and Amity all turn their heads to the edge of the woods where Eda was standing. 

“Was that you that Hooty saw flying up in the air?!” She questioned. 

“Uh... yeah! That was me,” Lucan answered.

“Well, I’ll say that was impressive, just glad you didn’t go splat or land on one of the girls. I definitely didn’t want to clean up that mess.”

“Oh... thanks?”

“You’re welcome! Now come on you three, plant girl and copy-boy are driving Lilith and King mad in there.”

“Ok Eda,” Luz replied. 

“Plant girl? Copy-boy?” Lucan questioned.

“Willow and Gus,” Amity said. 

“Wait? Willow? You and Willow are friends again?” Lucan asked. Amity realized what she said and wasn’t 100% sure how to respond. She ended up giving a half shrug.

“Well... we’re... getting there.”

“Wow, that’s great,” Lucan replied. “You guys were so cute together.”

“Less talking, more walking kid,” Eda interrupted. “Let’s get over to the house, before I toss you there myself.” 

“Not the first time I’ve heard that, but definitely the most effective time,” Lucan said as he, Amity and Luz started walking. As the reached the edge of the woods, Luz leaned in towards Lucan and began to speak in her epic tone.

“Lucan Fortis,” Luz started, “as we exit these magical woods you will be now a part of a selective group that can enter...” She then jumps from the edge of the forest and lands on the ground. She spins around and presents Lucan their location. 

“The Owl House!” Lucan looks in astonishment as the house stood... solidly. Eda smacked her head in embarrassment while Amity looked around before finally giving another half shrug. 

Lucan then replied with a simple ok. 

“Don’t worry kid, it’s a very luxurious home,” Eda throws in.

Suddenly Hooty sprouted out from the door and approached the group.

“Ohh! Luxurious?! I love it when I’m complimented, hoot, hoot!” 

Lucan rapidly jumps back in fright.

“Ok, that thing is creepy!” he states. Eda leans in.

“You get used to it,” she whispers.

“Hey I didn’t hear what you guys said,” Hooty shouts. He then twists his head in excitement. “Was it about me?!”

“In time, you’ll get used to it.”

“Noted,” Lucan replied. 

“Alright! Get on in there, kids! I’m heading into the market to pick something up,” Eda stated.

“Aw come on Eda! Can’t it wait or is it something important?” Luz predicted.

“Actually, it can wait and it’s not important, but I’m picking it up anyway. So you kids have fun and don’t destroy the place.” 

“Wait? Is she serious or was that a joke?” Lucan quickly asked.

“We’ll behave Eda! Don’t worry about us,” Luz replied as they walked past the Owl Lady and into the house. Eda watched them enter and close the door behind them. Hooty stared back at her. 

“So whatcha really doing, hoot, hoot?!” 

“None of your business bird tube,” Eda answered. “Now be a good house and spy on the kids for me.” She then turns around, puts her staff between her legs and takes off. 

“That’s what I always do!” Hooty shouted. Eda was practically on the other side of the island when Hooty shouted that line, and even if she wasn’t, she probably wouldn’t have been listening as she focused on something else at the moment. 

“Ok Fortis… what’s your game?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucan and company are finally together in the Owl House and everything seems to be going well. Games, snacks and stories are keeping everyone entertained while also helping them bond and Lucan even has a way to help Luz learn more spell. But there’s also the fact that he and Amity are still feeling the remnants of the past and both know it needs to be discussed. Meanwhile, Eda decides to visit an old friend...

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 1) Old Friends, New Faces  
(Chapter 4)

“And here we are!” Luz stated as she, Amity and Lucan entered the home.

“Welcome to the Owl House!” Willow, Gus and King then jump out of nowhere and cheer with enthusiasm which is followed by an awkward pause.

“We didn’t know what to do next,” Willow explained as they approached the group. 

“Oh come on!” Gus blurted out. “I said I could make duplicates of us and have them poof away with pizzazz.” 

“I appreciate the idea,” Lucan started. “But that’s not necessary.”

“Oh come on,” Luz said. “Bringing a new member to the club always calls for excitement!” 

“We just wanted to celebrate you coming back to the Isles,” Willow further explained. “It’s good to see you again Lucan.”

“I can say the same Willow,” Lucan then looks over at Gus. “And you’re Gus right?”

“At your service...”

“Hey!” King squealed. “The only one you serve around here is me pal!” 

“And you must be King,” Lucan finished off. King turned and faced him. 

“Yes, The King of Demons!” He shouted as he raised his fists in the air. Lucan not intimidated in the slightest continues.

“Right... well it’s nice to meet you Gus and King. So what exactly are we doing?” 

“Well,” Luz began. “I believe the best way to welcome one back home is by playing some games and telling stories!” 

“Ok... that sounds intriguing,” Lucan replied.

“Don’t worry Lucan,” Amity said. “Luz has a way to light up a room, literally and figuratively.”

“Hopefully literally means just the light spell.” The gang turns their heads as Eda’s older sister Lilith enters the room. 

“The human’s practice of magic can be as reckless as Edalyn’s, and that’s only with four spells.”

“Well, from what I saw outside I’d say she’s got a handle on them,” Lucan debated. 

“Aww, thanks Lucan, but don’t mind Lilith, she herself is still finding her strength.”

“Unfortunately, she’s not wrong,” Lilith groaned.

“I’m guessing that has to do with you and Eda having that eyes different color thing?” Lucan questioned. 

“Yes... but that’s a story for another time. For now, I’m just here to make sure you don’t do anything hasty, but when has that stopped you?” 

“Ok...” Lucan replied. “So, what are we doing first?”

“Well, I’d figure we start with the dreadful yet fun, chaotic yet strategical, battle of the thumbs!!” Luz shouted as she stuck her thumb out to reveal that her thumb had been drawn as a macho wrestler. 

“Yeah, Loco Luz will make you feel pain!!” Lucan stares blankly at Luz’s thumb as he slowly turns to face the rest of the party.

“I don’t know how to feel about this.” 

“Don’t worry, it’s a fun game,” Luz said.

“Don’t you mean, a thumb game!?” Gus replied. Everyone stares blankly at Gus who looks around in embarrassment.

“I deserve the silence of shame for that.”

“Anyway let’s do this! Party montage!!” Luz shouted as everything went into full swing. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest, Eda had just landed outside of Lucan’s house. 

“Alright Fortis. What are you hiding?” Eda walked up the front door of the house and knocked. Lucan’s father slowly opened the door.

“Hello Edalyn.”

“How are you doing, Caine?” 

“I’m rather well, come on in, would you like some soothing dragon leaf tea?

“No thanks, tea isn’t my thing, even if it is a dragon related,” Eda said as she stepped inside.

“Suite yourself,” Caine replied as Eda walked past him and up to the staff leaning against the banister.

“I saw your kid holding this guy yesterday.”

“Yeah, he’s been using Red here and there, but he still refuses to consider it his.”

“Huh, I wonder why that is?” Eda said sarcastically.

“It’s what Wendelin wanted,” Caine stated.

“And returning to the Boiling Isles? Was that what she asked for as well?” 

“This is different Edalyn.”

“How is it different exactly?” Eda questioned. “Is it perhaps because you saw what happened at the Emperor’s castle and thought to yourself, since I couldn’t stop Belos, maybe my kid can?”

“What happened between me and Belos has nothing to do with Lucan, but I couldn’t keep him away from the Isles forever. This is a time in his life where he needs friends like Amity and your human.”

“So your retirement was just a ruze?” Eda concluded. “I should’ve figured.”

“I’ll admit… I thought keeping Lucan away from here would be best for him, but after Wendelin passed, I knew what I had to do.”

“So you trained him for five years and now you brought him back so he can team up with my kid and her friends to do what? Overthrow that bonelord? They’re kids Caine!”

“This is a tough world, Edalyn, you better than anyone knows that.”

“Still though, Luz and the Blight girl are facing their own problems right now, and I don’t think your kid is helping.”

“Trust me, Eda. He will, in time those kids will be together and will become stronger because of it,” Caine stated.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Cause if there’s one thing I’ve learned from Wendelin is that the true strength of friendship can overcome any obstacle.”

“Well... do you think your kid and Blight have that strength after all these years?”

“I know it.”

“Well, I don’t mean to be myself right now, but I highly doubt that. But that other part of me also knows that there’s something else to this. So why don’t you go ahead and spill it.”

Caine looked away for a second and took a sad deep breath, before turning to face Eda.

“Before I do, I have to say, I like what you’ve done with your eyes.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

Back at Owl House, Luz and company were practically out of it. After the Great Thumb War, they ate some of the food and played other games including their own version of Grudgby that Lilith and Eda had played outside. However, it didn’t last long as King was accidentally dunked into the net which pretty much ended the fun. Now they were back in the house with Willow attending to King’s “wounds” in the kitchen, while everyone else was in the main room. 

“So… tell me I’m not the first person to use King like a ball,” Lucan said in embarrassment. 

“No… well as a ball yes, but I’d say he’s been used for a few other things,” Luz answered. 

“Good to know… so… Luz… how long have you been here?” Lucan asked.

“Oh… it’s been… gosh I’m not sure… two months at least…”

“Wow… must’ve been a crazy two months or so.”

“Oh yeah,” Luz nodded. “I’ve learned magic, fought monsters, made some new friends, I even spent a day in Eda’s body!” 

“Wait what?” 

“Yeah, it was a weird day,” Luz said. “But I had some great days like when Amity and I took down Grom!” 

“Woah! Grom?! That’s actually impressive.”

Luz stood up in confidence.

“Oh if you think that’s impressive, I got to show you this!” Luz stated as she ran upstairs. “I’ll be right back.”

“Wow, she’s pretty cool,” Lucan said.

“Yeah…” Amity started but was interrupted by Willow who leaned into the room. 

“Uh, Gus can you help me with King… I think he’s starting to lose his head.”

“I’ll have that new kid’s head for using me as a ball!!!!” King shouted from the kitchen. 

“Seriously, can you help?” Willow pleaded.

“Uh sure, I’ll be right back guys, hopefully,” Gus said.

“No problem,” Lucan replied.

“Yeah, it’s cool,” Amity said. 

“Great! Don’t worry King, your MC buddy is coming.” Lucan and Amity watched as Gus and Willow left the room leaving them alone. They then turned their heads to face each other. Lucan broke the silence.

“So… do you want me to go first?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get tense. Eda is learning about Lucan’s secret and what it could possibly drive him to do. Amity herself is starting to have second thoughts on what she should do with Lucan, and even buys herself time thanks to Luz. Yet, despite this luck, Amity knows she can’t avoid it forever...

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 1) Old Friends, New Faces  
(Chapter 5)

“How much did he tell you?” Eda asked as she sat with Caine next to the fireplace. 

“Enough to know that this is serious, but I had my suspicions for a while.” 

“So you move back to the Isles so he can have friends around him to help?” 

“Yes.”

“You do realize this involves the others knowing this problem,” Eda pointed out. “Add the fact that your kid and Blight have a history and you can understand why I have my doubts this plan will work.”

“Trust me Edalyn, this is the only way.” 

“Saids the man who’s never had to deal with this sort of thing.”

“You have a better option?”

“Yeah, find an elixir, a spell, something, anything else besides throwing more kids into the mix.” 

“Eda, it’s not that easy.”

“Why? If what you’re telling me is true, and that’s very likely I mean you're a rather honest man, then explain to me what the great power of friendship will do?”

“It’ll help him cope with it, overcome it.”

“That’s not it, Fortis, I know it’s something else, so what is it?”

“Edalyn...”

“You’re not fooling me, Fortis! So might as well tell me!”

Caine had his eyes closed as he dredd the words that would come out of his mouth. He opened his eyes and faced his friend.

“It’ll keep him from taking his own life.” Eda’s eyes widened at the statement. She herself didn’t know how to respond, a part of wanted to say, he was overreacting, but the other part of her knew that he could right. Meanwhile, back at the Owl House, Amity and Lucan continue to sit in silence even after Lucan’s question.

“Amity?”

“Oh… I… I don’t know… maybe we can talk about this another time?”

“Amity.”

“Look, I just don’t know what to say, ok?” Amity confessed. “Five years later and I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, I do… I’m sorry.” 

“What?”

“I’m sorry for what I did, Amity.”

“Lucan this was never your fault.”

“Yes it was, if I had kept my mouth shut then…”

“Hey guys!” Luz interrupted as she reentered the room. Lucan and Amity look in surprise as they look away from each other.

“So, Lucan, if you think taking down a giant blob monster was impressive, check this out!” Luz then whips out a small gold shard and holds it high and mighty in the room. 

“Behold, a piece from the mask of the not-so-great Emperor Belos!”

Lucan at first looks with no emotion due to his conversation being cut off, but it quickly turns to amazement and worry.

“Wait, Emperor Belos? You fought him… and lived?”

“Well… I had to give up the portal to the human world in order to save Eda, Lilith and King, but yeah. But I got the last laugh on him because I destroyed the portal.”

“Wow… I mean… wow.” 

“I’ll admit he pretty much had me from the start, but I still got a lick in, so I know he’s not invincible.”

“And with only four spells?” Lucan said. 

“Yeah… speaking of spells, didn’t you mention that you could help Luz find more glyphs?” Amity threw in. 

“Oh…” Lucan slowly turned his head over to Amity as he realized what she just did, but continued. “Yeah… uh my dad has a journal with drawings in it. Some of them are glyphs that he found over the years. I’d say there has to be at least two dozen of them, maybe more.”

Luz’s eyes lit up in glee as she started jumping up and down like a pogo stick. 

“¡Oh, debo estar soñando! (Oh, I must be dreaming!) That’s exactly what I’ve been looking for!! I wasn’t able to find a book at the library with any glyphs yet, but what you just said is enough for me to get excited!! Can we get it now?!” 

“Well…” Lucan once again glanced over at Amity who was giving a nervous yet apologetic look. 

“Sure… I don’t think my dad would mind.” 

“Awesome!!! I got to tell Gus, Willow and King!” Luz quickly shouted as she zipped on over to the kitchen leaving Amity and Lucan alone once again. 

“So you really don’t want to talk about this?” Lucan stated.

“Lucan… There's a lot going on right now and I just don’t want our past to make things more complicated. Can’t we just… move on and start over?” 

Lucan took a moment to think things over, and was about to respond until Luz once again interrupted.

“Ok! Willow and Gus are still trying to calm King down, but I’m sure they’ll be fine!!”

“I’ll make Hooty eat you alive kid!!” King screamed. Lucan this time, fired back.

“I’m sorry! But you’re the one who was up in the air!!” 

“That’s not an excuse!!” 

“Ok! Why don’t we get going! Amity, do you want to join us?” Luz asked. Amity stood up from her seat and looked at Luz and Lucan. 

“No, I should probably stay here in case something happens,” she suggested. 

“Alright, you got a point there, come on Lucan.” 

“Right behind you,” Lucan said as he looked back at Amity before walking out. Amity looked away in shame and waited until the door closed to look back. She smacked her face in frustration.

“Ugh!! What were you thinking?!! Sending him off with Luz?! Telling him to just move on? Ugh!!” Amity shouted as she sat down on the couch in fury. 

“Uhh, there are days where I’m reminded why being a child can suck.” Amity shot up from the couch as she watched her old mentor Lilith walk into the room.

“Ms. Lilith! I’m sorry, I let my frustration get the better of me.” 

“Your apology is not necessary Ms. Blight, I understand your conflict.”

“You do?”

“For the most part, ever since I cursed Edalyn, I’ve spent so long trying to figure out how to resolve this whole thing both physically and emotionally.” 

“Yet after all this time, things still look iffy.” 

“For the most part,” Lilith stated. “But much like you and your friend, Eda and I were close and losing that bond changed us.”

“You’re two‘s change was more… endearing,” Amity pointed out.

“Yes… but despite all these years, all of this conflict between us, here we are together under the same roof slowly rebuilding our bond. Do you know why?”

“Because, you’re sisters and you love each other.”

“Exactly.”

“But… Lucan, I don’t… love him… I just care about, like a brother I always wanted!” 

“Then why don’t you tell him that?” Lilith questioned.

Amity hung her head as the memory of them five years ago came in. She felt the anxiety, the pain, the confusion. All of the emotions from that day from what Lucan had said to her only days before he moved away. Words that still haunted Amity for all the wrong reasons. 

“Amity? Why didn’t you tell him that?” Amity looked over at Lilith with regret.

“Because he wanted to be more than that.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Luz and Lucan alone together in the forest, Luz decides to ask Lucan just what happened. To her surprise, Lucan actually gives her an answer, despite the pain it brings him...

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 1) Old Friends, New Faces  
(Chapter 6)

“So are there any spells from your dad’s journal that you can think of off the top of your head?” Luz asked as she and Lucan walked through the woods.

“Uh… well… I think that wind spell I did earlier was in there, and I also think there’s a lightning spell too… that’s all I can think of,” Lucan guessed as he was walking in front of Luz. 

“Wind and lightning? Awesome! I can literally conjure up a storm with that!” 

“Yeah… well, I’d take my time with each spell, it’s dangerous to try multiple spells in a short amount of time,” Lucan suggested.

“Ugh,” Luz groaned. “I love magic but sometimes it's just annoying to work with.”

“I hear you, but we live in a world where magic is annoying here and there, so what can you do?”

“Yeah… you got a point.” The two continued through the forest as Luz looked over her shoulder towards the edge of the forest where they came in. 

“I don’t think anyone’s following us,” Lucan said. Luz whipped her head forward to Lucan.

“How did you know I was looking back?”

“I heard a change in your walk and could feel that you weren’t looking forward…” Lucan stopped explaining as he closed his eyes in frustration.

“Sorry… I shouldn’t have acknowledged it!”

“No it's ok, we all have weird hobbies and talents… I can show the inside of my eyelids!”

“Please don’t demonstrate that,” Lucan begged.

“Don’t worry, I won’t!” Another round of silence commenced as Luz and Lucan slowly began walking side-by-side instead of singlefile. Luz observes Lucan from the corner of her eye and decides to jump into the deep end. 

“So what happened between you and Amity?”

To her surprise, Lucan didn’t react expressively, instead he just closed his eyes again, as if he knew it was coming. He turned his head away from Luz as he answered. 

“It’s… tough to explain…”

“Look, Lucan, I know whatever happened between you two was hard, but I can tell you guys really care about each other, and I care about both of you guys too! So please, just talk to me and we can sort this out together!”

Lucan slowly turned his head back towards Luz as she looked at him with caring eyes and a caring smile. He looked down at the dirt, closed his eyes and took a breath. 

“Ok… well, Amity and I were best friends, and for a time, she seemed to be my only friend.”

Lucan looked off into the distance as he felt memories of his past come back to him. He saw his backyard where he and Amity used to play together. 

“We used to play together at my house all the time, and we had Willow come over too!”

He saw his younger self running around the background as he played hide-and-seek with Amity and Willow. He noticed the bush in his backyard looked a little off and ran to it. It was an illusion, where Amity and Willow were hiding.

“Hey! You can’t do magic!” the young Lucan chuckled. 

“Oh yeah? Watch me!” Amity replied as she and Willow ran by him laughing. Lucan followed them with laughter as well. 

“Kids!! Lunch is ready!” Lucan saw his mom at the backdoor looking at them with her kind blue eyes. 

“Coming mom!”

“Thank you Mrs. Fortis!” young Willow replied.

“Yeah you’re the best!” young Amity said as the three of them ran inside. Young Lucan gave his mom a hug before he entered the house and she embraced with a warm loving smile.

“We had so much fun, and I never felt so happy,” Lucan said to Luz as they continued walking.

“Everything seemed great,” he continued. “I was so blinded by it.”

“What do you mean?” Luz questioned. Lucan took another deep breath.

“Amity and I, we spent so much time together, we were inseparable and I felt like we… could’ve been more than friends.”

“Oh…” Luz replied softly.

“But… everything changed…” Lucan continued...

“Caine, are you sure you want to do this?” Mrs. Fortis said to her husband at the bottom of the stairs. Young Lucan had his bedroom door slightly open so he could listen in.

“Wendelin… I assure you, it’ll be fine,” Mr. Fortis said.

“But Lucan, all of his friends, he needs them.” 

“I know, but Wendelin… we both know this needs to happen.” 

“You’re right… Caine,” Wendelin replied. Her husband hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

“I know this’ll be hard, but we can get through this, together.” 

“Right… together,” Mrs. Fortis replied.

“We moved the next week,” Lucan stated. Luz was looking down at the dirt now as she felt herself starting to gloom. 

“So.. what about Amity?” she cautiously asked. Lucan continued to keep his eyes shut as he spoke.

“I knew I couldn’t leave Amity without saying goodbye, but I didn’t know if I would ever see her again.”

He saw himself again, this time they were outside of her house out near the gate as Lucan had run from his place.

“What do you mean you’re moving away?!” Amity weeped. “You can’t move away…” 

“Amity, I’m sorry… but my parents already set everything. We leave in a few days…” 

“Lucan… you can’t… I don’t want you to leave!” 

“I don’t want to leave either! But I have to, I can’t leave my parents!” 

“Lucan…”

“Amity… please… I’ll miss you so much… I… I… wish this never happened.”

“Maybe… I can come with you…”

“Amity… what about your family?”

“They don’t care about me as much as you and your parents do… “

“Don’t say that…” 

“Look I just don’t want you to leave!”

“I know… I know that…”

“Well, it sounds like you don’t!” Amity snapped. 

“Amity it’s the truth!! I can’t imagine being away from you!! I… I… I love you!!” young Amity’s eyes widen in shock.

“You… love me?!”

“Yeah!! Amity, you’re my best friend and I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you… and I thought we can be more than just friends… even if it only means for a few days…” Young Lucan reached his hand out to Amity who was looking in disbelief. 

“Please… Amity?” young Amity looks in pain as she takes a step away from Lucan.

“Amity…” young Lucan whispered in sadness.

“Lucan… I…”

“Lucan!!!” The young kids turned their heads towards the woods as Lucan’s father flew into view. He landed next to his son and gave him a hug.

“Don’t… don’t run off like that ever again!” He demanded.

“Dad… I’m sorry… I…” Young Lucan then noticed tears in his father’s eyes. 

“Dad? What’s going on…” 

Lucan himself was in tears as Luz hugged him in sorrow. 

“My mom died… I lost my best friend… and I lost my home… all within a day…” Lucan wept. 

“I’m… I’m so sorry, Lucan… that’s… that’s tough on a kid.” 

“It was all my fault…” Lucan gasped as he dropped down to the ground. 

“Lucan… it wasn’t your fault,” Luz said. 

“She’s right, Lucan.” Luz shoots up in surprise as she turns back to see Amity standing behind them. Lucan slowly turns his head to see his old friend.

“It’s mine.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Amity and Lucan are finally starting to heal from the past in a tough way, but things don’t get an easier when the Emperor’s coven comes knocking on the Fortis residence where Eda and Caine are currently settling their own past...

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 1) Old Friends, New Faces  
(Chapter 7)

“Well, this isn’t what I was expecting,” Eda said as she sat with Caine next to the fireplace.

“The universe has a way to surprise you, whether it’s good or bad,” Caine replied.

“In my case and your’s, it’s bad.”

“Just because something starts off bad, doesn’t mean it can’t turn into good, and vice-versa,” Caine pointed out.

“Is that how you saw it five years ago or is that how you see it now?” Caine chuckled at Eda’s comment.

“The funny thing about people, Edalyn, is that no matter how old and wise one can get, they can still learn a thing or two.” 

“Huh, I guess I was wrong about you, you are a decent old man.” 

“How often do you say that.”

“Don’t push your luck, you made your point.”

“Not entirely…”

“What do you mean?” Eda questioned.

“Edalyn… Belos will find out I’m back on the Isles and when he does, he won’t waste time trying to capture me.” 

“So? Look at you, I’d say you’re solid enough to hold off his forces.”

“But for how long? And at what cost?”

“What are you getting at, Caine?”

“Edalyn, I want you to promise me... Promise me that you and the others will look out for my son.”

“Caine… what are you…”

“I want my son to do what’s right, but I can’t be the reason that he holds back on himself…”

“Ok Caine now you’re just speaking nonsense…”

“Promise me, Edalyn!”

“Caine… I…”

“Edalyn! Don’t make me cast the oath!” Caine blurted out. Eda looked at Caine with shock in her eyes, but knew that he was right. She closed her eyes and gave Caine her word.

“I…” she regained herself and started again. “I promise. Your kid will have his friends and me looking out for him.”

“Thank you, Edalyn.” Caine replied as he hugged her. Eda gave him an awkward laugh before slowly pushing him off.

“Now, what exactly are you planning to do when Belos’ men come knocking?”

Suddenly a loud bang came from the front door of the house.

“Caine Fortis!!” It was the coven, ”Come out with your hands up! You are under arrest!!”

“Looks like you’re about to find out,” Caine replied to Eda.

Meanwhile, out in the woods, Lucan and Luz were getting back on their feet as Amity approached them. 

“Amity,” Lucan began, “I told you… this wasn’t…” 

“Lucan, stop!” Amity said as she stood about four feet away from him. “I know that you feel guilty about all of this but I need to tell you the truth!”

Lucan stood tall but loose as he watched Amity take another deep breath. 

“Before you came to my house, I… heard about what happened to your mom.”

“What? How?” 

“My parents,” Amity explained, “I overheard them talking about it and apparently it was right after you left your place.”

“But.. my dad said that she suffered a heart-attack at home so how...”

“It wasn’t a heart attack.”

“What?”

“It was… she… jumped.”

“Amity… what are you talking about?” 

“Your mom went into town, but somewhere along the way, she must’ve… made a decision…”

Lucan looked at the dirt with his mouth hanging open. 

“Amity… no...”

“Lucan, I heard it straight from my parents’ mouths!”

Lucan snapped his head up.

“No!! Amity that can’t be…”

“Lucan!” Amity shouted. She stared at him with pain in her eyes as she slowly embraced her old friend.

“I’m sorry.” Amity whispered. She then pulled away from Lucan and continued. “Everything happened so fast for me, you were literally outside my house right after I heard the news… and when you said you were moving and that…”

Lucan once again turned away from Amity.

“That… I never should’ve told you that…”

“Lucan, I was never mad at you for saying it.” Lucan slowly turned his head to face Amity. 

“But you didn’t feel the same way and you still don’t…” Lucan said. “I get it, but I should’ve known before.”

“How could you? I never confessed my feelings so how could you know?” 

“Amity…”

“OPEN THE DOOR, FORTIS!” The trio turned their heads down towards the part of the forest where Lucan’s house was.

“What was that?!” Luz blurted out.

“I’m not sure… but… I have a sneaky feeling…” Lucan then casted his wind spell again, but this time fired off a 45 degree angle and took off for his place. Luz turned to Amity.

“Can you do anything like that?” 

“Nope… so we better get moving.” Amity announced as she began running which Luz then began as well. 

Back at the Fortis House, the coven’s guards were getting ready to break down the door. 

“Ok, who’s turn is it to be the battering ram?” one of the guards asked. The guard in the front hung his head.

“Me…” Suddenly, the front door opened and the guards turned in surprise. Mr. Fortis, looked at the guards and looked in a confused manner. The guards draw their swords, nets and maces.

“Hello there gentlemen…” Caine said, “Can I help you?” The guards looked at each other then back at Caine.

“Uh… yes sir, you have… broken many laws and are considered a wild...”

Suddenly, the guards were blasted away as Caine knocked everyone back with a wind spell. 

“You still use that trick huh?” Eda stated as the two walked outside. Caine gestures towards the down guards.

“It works doesn’t it.” 

“Oh you think that’s impressive, watch this,” Eda replied as she walked up to the rest of the guards.

“Hello boys! You like my new look?” 

“Uh… it’s nice?” one of the guards answered. 

“Oh thank you! For that, I’ll hurt you last. As for the rest of you!” Eda then raised her staff high in the air before slamming it down on the ground. To her surprise, only a small ring of rock emerged from the slam knocking back only the first circle of guards. 

“Ugh, I hate being underpowered,” Eda groaned.

“Well, then maybe I should help you,” Caine suggested. He then jumped in with his staff, which had a wolf as a palisman, and swiped the rest of the guards away with a water slice. He landed and summoned two abominations on either side of him. 

“I appreciate the invitation gentleman, but tell Belos I politely decline!” Suddenly, he felt the Isles tremble as something came out from the forest. Caine and Eda look up in shock as the Slitherbeast leaped from the trees and landed on the ground, before letting out a thunderous roar. 

“Well, I was going to say this couldn’t get any worse,” Eda admitted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all goes down at the Fortis House as the coven attempts to apprehend Caine, but both he and Lucan are forced to make a decision that will effect their past, present and future...

The Owl House - Amity’s Old Friend  
(Part 1) Old Friends, New Faces  
(Chapter 8)

“Wow…” Luz panted as she and Amity ran to Lucan’s house. “I thought... Lucan’s house... was closer…” 

“Yeah… me too,” Amity replied, “I hope... his dad’s ok…”

Back at the Fortis house, Caine and Eda gazed upon the sight of the Slitherbeast as it roared in fury, but was then yanked back with a chain. 

“Looks like Belos got a new pet,” Caine concluded.

“Surprise it took him this long,” Eda said as she quickly punched a guard without even looking. She then grips her staff tightly, “No worries, I’ve dealt with this thing before.”

“Did you?” Caine questioned. Eda shrugged.

“Well, I had some help.”

“Then allow me,” Caine responded as he casted a fire spell towards the Slitherbeast’s chain. Suddenly, the fire connected with a shield bubble that appeared. This was then followed by a guard who fired a spell which hit one of Caine’s abominations.

“Ah, Belos is actually trying,” Caine chuckled. “Glad to see he’s branching out.” 

“Yeah, well you can thank me for that,” Eda said, “Now do you have a plan for this or what?”

“DAD!” Eda whipped her head around while Caine slowly turned his. They watched as Lucan dropped down from the air and casted another spell. As he landed on the ground, he slammed his spell into the ground which caused vines to erupt from the dirt sending more guards flying. 

“Kid! What are you doing here?!” Eda shouted.

“You’re asking that question?” Lucan asked as he quickly casted another spell. The guards screamed in panic as Lucan blinded them with a light spell. He then turned to face his father.

“Dad! What’s going on?”

“My unfortunate debt has come to me, Lucan,” his father answered.

“What?”

“You’re dad’s old friend Belos really missed him and decided to come back to take a shot,” Eda explained.

“Yeah well he missed,” Lucan stated. A stunned guard in a last ditch effort casted a spell and tried to hit something. The blast fell by Caine and Eda and hit the other abominations. 

“Yes, but his aim is getting better,” Caine said. 

“Ugh… look kid this isn’t your fight,” Eda said.

“It is!” Lucan shouted, “I won’t let them take my father.”

“My safety is not of your concern, Lucan.”

“Dad… don’t say that.” 

“Lucan! It’s time I start doing what’s right!”

“If they capture you, I’ll just come break you out!” 

“I know son,” Mr. Fortis said as he walked up to his boy. “I know.” He then hugged him gently, “I love you Lucan.” He then pulled away from Lucan and walked past him.

“LUCAN!” The three turned their heads back as Amity and Luz came in and stopped in utter shock at the sight.

“Oh no,” Luz whispered. Lucan looked at the two girls before turning back towards his father.

“Dad… how did mom really die?” he questioned. Caine turned his head back to him.

“You already know.” Caine watched as a tear rolled down Lucan’s face. 

“I failed to save your mother, Lucan,” Caine stated. “But I know you can beat your demons.” Lucan watched as his father stamped his staff on the ground which ignited a ring of light which slowly began to rise, surrounding the old man.

“Put trust in your friends, Lucan.” The ring was just about to cover up the wild witch. 

“Dad!” Lucan shouted as he ran towards his father in panic. 

“I love you son.” The ring reached its peak and shined bright. Lucan was then blown back as the light blew out. Eda quickly caught the boy and looked at the circle that was left behind. 

“May the titan be with you old friend,” Eda whispered as she helped Lucan get to his feet.

“Lucan! Eda!” Amity and Luz blurted out as they got to the two and hugged them. 

“Hey! Where did he go!??” one of the guards shouted as they regained their vision.

“Watch out! He might be invisible!” another guard shouted.

“No you idiot! He must’ve teleported away!” 

“That’s what he wants you to think!” 

“You want to know what I think?” The guards turned their heads to Lucan who was back on his feet and standing in front of Eda, Amity and Luz. He stuck his hand back towards the house where a staff came flying through the window and into his hand. 

“I think you all have five seconds to leave before I squash you like the bugs you are!!!” Lucan screamed as he slammed the staff on the ground. From the slam, a red wave of light emerged from Lucan, much like Eda’s yellow wave of light from her fight with Lilith. However, unlike that where it was owls, this one had the fury of hawks which screeched with a glass shattering wave. 

“What the heck is that!!” a guard screamed. Even the Slitherbeast roared in fury as it tried to escape it’s chains. 

“Lucan!! Don’t do it!” Luz shouted. 

“Yeah, kid! Your father wouldn’t want this!” Eda pointed out.

“My father is gone!!” 

“No he’s not!” Amity screamed. “He just teleported.”

“But will I ever see him again?!” Lucan questioned as he started floating up towards the guards.

“Let’s get out of here!!” a guard commanded as the coven started fleeing. 

“If Belos sends more of you, tell him I’m coming!” the guards in charge of the Slitherbeast were frantically trying to pull it back, but the beast was still in a frenzy as Lucan approached it. 

“LUCAN! Please!!!” Lucan turned his head towards Amity who was walking towards him without fear. He lost his anger as he looked into her eyes, the same eyes she gave him five years earlier. Those eyes filled with pain and fear, but also love. Lucan then turned to the Slitherbeast and the rest of the guards as they forced the chains into the dirt trapping the beast. Lucan raised his hand out and fired a spell. Luz, Amity and Eda watched as the spell pierced the bubble shield and decimated the chains. The beast then leaped from his spot and landed inches away from Lucan. Lucan then came out of his state and fell to the ground. Amity quickly casted an abomination to catch him. Lucan crushed the slugged creature but it was enough to soften the landing. Amity then ran up to Lucan and nestled him in her arms. 

“I’m… sorry,” Lucan whispered. 

“It’s ok,” Amity replied. “I get it.” They then looked up at the Slitherbeast who was looking down at them with sympathy. It then looked over at Luz and Eda who were a couple of yards behind the two. The beast then leaped into the air and into the woods, in the direction of the Knee.

“Can you walk?” Amity asked as she returned her attention to Lucan. He nodded and slowly got up to his feet.

“Well, I must say that was quite a show,” Eda stated. Lucan slowly shrugged. 

“Thanks…” He then looked towards the circle that his father had left. The pattern inside the circle made Lucan chuckle. 

“Wow,” Luz said.

“So, Luz…” Lucan grunted as he held his side. “Do you want to learn teleportation?”

“Ugh, not at the moment… but I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Yeah… I’ll get you the journal…”

“Actually, how about we head back to the Owl House and just… talk?” Amity suggested. Lucan looked over at his house and then back at Amity.

“That sounds… nice.” Eda put her hand on Lucan’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry kid, I’m sure your dad is fine. For now, we got you.”

“If you want you can stay at the Owl House for a little while…” Luz suggested.

“No… no… I’m fine staying at my place,” Lucan said looking at his house. 

“Well come on kids, let’s get back, can’t imagine how the rest of the party is doing,” Eda explained. 

“Right…” Luz replied as she looked at Amity and Lucan. Amity noticed.

“Don’t worry, we’ll catch up.”

“Ok.” Luz then went after Eda who was already walking away. “Hey, so did you pick up your thing?”

Lucan watched as Luz and Eda began talking while Amity stood by him. 

“I can see why you like her,” Lucan said. Amity blushed.

“Yeah… I just hope she…” 

“She will…” Lucan replied. Amity looked at Lucan and smiled. “Now come on,” he continued. “You and I need a thumb battle rematch.”

“Oh really, well then I’m ready to go two-for-two.” Amity laughed. Lucan joined in on the laughter as they began walking after Eda and Luz as the sun began to set in the distance. 

“Actually…” Lucan thought as he looked at the staff. “Hey Red, want to spread your wings?” 

“So wait… how did you know Lucan’s dad?” Luz asked Eda.

“Luz there are some secrets you’re not yet ready for. For now, let’s enjoy the peaceful and calming…” Suddenly Lucan and Amity flew by Eda and Luz as they rode Red high above the trees. 

“See you guys there!” Amity shouted. Eda smiled.

“Oh yeah! Hop on Luz!”

“Yeah baby, it’s on!” The two hopped on Owlbert as they flew after Amity and Lucan into the dusk filled sky.

Later that night, Lucan was back at his house, asleep in his bed. He was squirming as he was having an odd dream. In his mind, he was in an endless dark, and all he could hear was laughter. Lucan looked around as he tried to find the source, until finally he realized it was behind. He slowly turned around as he saw a dark shadowy figure standing in the distance. It gave him a sinister smile and replied with a chuckle.

“Hello… old friend.”

End of Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed Part 1 of my first ever story on this site! If you have any opinions on how I can make these stories better, structure wise, let me know. For now, get ready for Part 2!


End file.
